Only In Dreams
by BomberBrat
Summary: Deidara is having some pretty raunchy dreams involving a certain redhead, what happens if he finds out? SasoDei, rated M for language and Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto. I do Not own Deidara or Sasori,(it makes me sad cuz I know it will never happen)

**Warning!:** This story contains YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI!(Thats hot man on man er...well Puppet action!) If you don't like it don't read it bitches!

**AN:** So I'm mostly writing this because I'm hella bored and have no ideas for obedience, this one just sorta came to me out of the blue!(but was randomly inspired and by, the weezer song Only in dreams, which is where the title comes from) Anyways I hope you like it! please review! it makes me feel special!.(the beginning is a dream, just in case you get confused) This is going to be at least 3 chapters.

_But when I wake, It's all been erased, and so it seems..._

** Only In Dreams-**

**Chapter 1  
Disgust, and Fantasies **

_Deidara cried out in ecstasy as Sasori entered him gently, he had been waiting for this moment for a long time, ever since he had realized his feelings for the puppet master were much more then that of just simple respect, he loved him. Secretly, he had been watching him for a long time now, his favorite time to watch Sasori, was when he worked on his puppets.  
He always looked so serious, lost deep in concentration, he would softly brush his messy crimson hair from his forehead, pursing his lips slightly as he made yet another delicate adjustment. He was beautiful, creating his art, lost so completely in his obsession. He turned his attention back to the man inside him, rocking his hips slowly in time with the older mans thrusts, he felt a wave of intense pleasure course through his body as the older man hit that sweet spot deep inside him, at the same time moving his hand to grasp his neglected weeping member, stroking it gently in time with his movements. He couldn't suppress the moan that escaped his lips.  
"Ahh..god, un! sssasori Danna!, so...good"  
Sasori smiled down at him, leaning in closely and claiming his lips in a kiss that didn't seem to last long enough.  
"I love you, Deidara"  
_

Sasori awoke, stirred suddenly from his sleep by the strange noises erupting from his still slumbering partner. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, turning to look at the slumbering form of Deidara on the other side of the room.  
The blond was still deeply asleep, his lithe body wrapped around his pillow, and his blanket entwined between his legs, he was rocking his hips suggestively against the soft fabric, his lips parted as more strange sounds escaped them. Sasori froze as he heard his name uttered quietly.

"Yeah...mmm...Sasori Danna, right there...Don't stop..."

The redheads face twisted into a look of utter disgust, it wasn't hard to guess what his blond partner was dreaming about.

_Sasori claimed his lips in another passionate kiss, moving his free hand to tangle in his long mess of blond hair, smiling lovingly at him as he uttered sweet nothings into his ears.  
"You're so beautiful, Deidara, like an angel..."  
"Oh, Sasori, I love you so much, un!"  
The scorpion simply smiled at him, thrusting himself deeper and deeper into the wonderful tight heat below him. Making the younger man cry out over and over in pleasure as he brushed that marvelous bundle of nerves inside him. The hand on his member beginning to stroke harder and faster, trying desperatly to bring him to release. He cried out, shuddering as he released into Sasori's hand, feeling the older man release inside him seconds later, filling him to the brim, making him complete.  
"I know I've said it a thousand times but, I love you Deidara"_

Deidara was suddenly awoken by the all the noise around the base and Hidan screaming at Kakazu about god knows what. He cursed them silently, pulling him away from his wonderful dream. He slid out of bed, slowly realizing that the thin fabric of his pajama pants was sticking to his leg...Yeah that must have been an amazing dream. He stripped his soiled pajama bottoms and boxers off with ease and grabbed a fresh pair of pants and underwear before heading to the shower to wash himself off.

Sasori sat, sipping his coffee in silence at the kitchen table, in the kitchen Kakazu and Hidan were bickering yet again about some stupid nonsense, he was mostly tuning out the conversation. His mind was still horror struck at what he had heard Deidara say in his sleep the night before, it was disgusting! He never in a million years thought he would hear something like that come out of the brats mouth, conscious or not. His mind was ablaze with a million questions that desperatly needed answers, questions he would never dare to ask. Was the blond really dreaming that Sasori was making love to him?! Did Deidara have feelings for the scorpion that he was completely oblivious to?. He needed to know, he needed to hear from Deidara that this was all just some kind of misunderstanding.

The blond emerged from his shower, tying his long hair into a towel and wrapping another around his waist, drying himself off completely before dressing into a pair of baggy black lounge pants and a blue t-shirt. Drying his hair and brushing it out before tying it into his usual pony-tail, he made his way into the kitchen for breakfast and coffee. Walking straight to the refrigerator, he had to dodge a fist as Hidan swung violently in Kakazu's direction, he grabbed a bagel and some cream-cheese making his way to the coffee pot quickly just in case Hidan pulled something. He grabbed his personal mug, a decent sized blue one with doves on it, and poured himself a rather large cup of coffee, adding only a spoonful of sugar and a healthy amount of creamer. Putting a small amount of cream-cheese on his bagel he took a seat at the table across from Sasori.  
"Good morning, Danna, did you sleep well?"  
"hm"  
was the only response he got from the older redhead.  
He took a large bite of his bagel chewing on it for awhile, before turning his attention to the two men arguing in the kitchen.  
"Oi! what the hell are you guys fighting about now, un?"  
The men stopped their argument momentarily to answer the blonds question.

Hidan spoke first. "Well this fucking ASSHOLE right here, sold the victims I was keeping for my rituals, because he's a cheap SHIT HEAD!"

Kakazu rolled his eyes at the silver haired man. "Well if YOU hadn't been a complete moron, and thrown your scythe threw the T.V. when that movie you were watching didn't end the way you wanted it to then we wouldn't be in this mess!"

The silver haired man glared daggers at the stitched ninja, who glared back, his glowing green orbs just as intense with anger. Turning and ignoring the blond they went right back to bickering.  
Deidara rolled his eyes, sometimes those two were worse then a married couple. He turned his attention back to Sasori, who was still calmly sipping his coffee and seemingly ignoring the rest of the world.  
"So, Danna I was thinking about going into town today to get some supplies, do you want to come along?"  
Sasori looked up at Deidara in disgust, as if that simple question had severely offended him.  
"No"  
Deidara sighed brushing some loose strands of hair from his face.  
"Well then, do you need me to pick anything up for you? You could give me a list or something, un?"  
Sasori slammed his hands down onto the kitchen table, it was quite obvious to everyone in the room that he was infuriated.  
"Brat, don't sit and act so casually with me!"  
Deidara looked at Sasori, utterly puzzled as to why the older man was behaving this way.  
"What the hell?, Danna what did I do to you,un?"  
The blond scratched his head, he really couldn't think of anything he could have possibly done to piss Sasori off this much.  
"Are you mad because I asked you to go into town with me?"  
The older ninja rolled his eyes.  
"No."  
Deidara was trying desperatly to come up with some sort of reason, for Sasori's seemingly inexplicable anger.  
"Was I snoring too loudly last night? Did you not sleep well, un?"  
The redhead balled his hands into fists, his body trembling in anger, his voice was gruff as he spoke.  
"Well, you did something last night, and yes you kept me awake"  
The blond looked at the older man apologetically.  
"Whatever it was that I did, Danna I'm sincerely sorry that it kept you up,un"  
Sasori looked up at his blond partner, hatred and rage obvious in his eyes.  
"Why?"  
"Why what, Danna? I don't understand?"  
The redhead trembled harder, it looked as though he were about to burst.  
"Why the HELL, were you moaning MY name in your sleep, last night? Explain that, brat!"

All of the commotion in the kitchen came to an abrupt stop, all at once. Hurriedly Kakazu  
began pushing Hidan in the direction of their room, not bothering to continue his argument with the silver haired man, they could sort this out later, right now they needed to get the hell out of here, before the redhead snapped.  
The blond stared for a second, utterly confused as to what the hell his Danna was talking about.  
"Danna, I don't know, wha..."  
He was cut off abruptly by Sasori  
"Don't pull that innocent shit with me, brat!. You know very well what I'm talking about, you were fucking MOANING in your SLEEP!"  
Deidara's face twisted in pure terror, He said the first and only words that came to his mind not even thinking to stop himself.  
"Oh shit.."


	2. My God! This Can't be Happening!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, I do not own Deidara or Sasori(sadly)

**Warning!:** This story contains YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI (Thats some hot man on puppet action) If you don't like it, click the back button bitches! if you do have fun love!

**Author Note:** So I decided to update this because I kept getting silly ideas for it, that and for the next few days I have no life, because I have to recover from oral surgery so as I type this, I cannot feel my face...its weird anyways, here's chapter two for you, enjoy loves!

_Oh my god!_

My God! This can't be happening!

Deidara's mouth had gone completely dry, he could feel his cheeks flush and his legs trembling beneath him.There was only one thing on his mind, and that was he had to find a way out of this. Or he may end up as part of Sasori's collection.

He wanted so badly to just pinch himself and wake up from this horrible nightmare. His mind kept screaming at him to move, to wake up, to run away. His body stood, immobile and unwilling to listen to his commands.

Sasori was growing impaitent, the Brat had been standing there in front of him, shaking with his mouth hanging open like an idiot for the last fifteen minutes.

"Brat! Hello? You have some explaining to do!"

Deidara was at a loss for words, he wanted to scream, wanted to reassure Sasori that this was all just some sort of crazy understanding, but he was afraid of opening his mouth. He had no idea what would come out of it if he did. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath, maybe, just maybe when he opened them, this would all go away.

He opened his eyes slowly to find that, sadly his wish hadn't come true.

Sasori crossed his arms, tapping his foot impatiently, he had a stern almost menacing look in his eyes, his voice was cold and distant as he spoke."Well, brat are you just going to stand there like an imbecile, are you going to keep me waiting forever?."

Deidara forced all thought out of his head, clearing his mind completely and sighing deeply. He hoped this would work, or at least get him out of this for now.

"Danna, don't be foolish,un. I don't think of you like that at all." He paused for a moment, trying to form a valid excuse in his mind.

"I had a dream that you were giving me a back-rub,un"

Sasori rolled his eyes, he wanted to believe Deidara, he really did, but something in his gut just knew it was all a lie. For the sake of stopping this nonsense Sasori decided to play along, for now.

"Alright, brat I belive you"Deidara sighed in relief , gathering up his dished before making his way to the front door and leaving to go get supplies.

Sasori sighed deeply, swirling the spoon around in his cup of coffee, completely lost in his own mind. He knew the other man was lying to him, but how could he prove it?

A sadistic smirk spread on his lips as an idea struck him, he would make Deidara admit that he was lying, and it was going to be fun.

Secretly, he had always wondered what it would be like to fuck the blond senseless, how could he not be curious? Deidara was an incredibly beautiful man, his long flowing golden hair like fine silk, his cerulean blue eyes sparkling like precious jewels, his pale flawless milky skin.He often imagined what it would be like to feel that sweet sweaty perfect skin against his own, those gorgeous baby blues shut tight in ecstasy as he thrust himself in and out of that tight ass. Damn, he needed to stop thinking about the blond like this, before his erection got any worse. Sure he had been shocked, even disgusted by what he had heard last night, but he had the right to be curious, didn't he?

Deidara shook his head sadly as he walked into the small town near the base, he hated lying to his Danna like that, but what was he supposed to say? That he had a dream Sasori was fucking him?

The scorpion would have killed him where he stood if he had told the truth, and he sure as hell didn't want to die by Sasori's hand. He sighed deeply, finally reaching the town and making his way into one of the small shops. He had been looking around town for a few hours now, he only had one more thing he needed, and that was some clay. Making his way to the street vendor he usually bought from, a sudden terrifying thought hit the blond, once he was done in town he had to go back to the base...back to his Danna. What if the older man was just pretending to believe him? What if when he got back the redhead started asking him questions again, he couldn't deal with that, the other man always knew when he was lying, he would be exposed, caught...damnit! what was he supposed to do?Once he had gathered all the supplies he needed, including some new civilian clothes, a few kunai, and clay, he decided it was about time he made his way back to the base.

Sasori smirked sadistically when he watched the blond walk into their shared bedroom, obviously trying to avoid eye-contact with him, moving quickly to put away the things he had bought in town.Deidara finished putting away his supplies, stripping off his shirt and hurriedly making his way into the bathroom that was attached to he and Sasori's room, muttering something about a shower and getting dirty in town.Sasori's smile widened, the blond wasn't hiding the fact that he was purposely avoiding him very well, then again the younger man had never been a good liar.

Deidara took in a shaky breath as he stepped into the shower, he wasn't really all that dirty, he just wanted an excuse to avoid seeing Sasori. He didn't know what he would do if the older man confronted him again, his mind was moving way to fast for him to keep up with it. He leaned his head against the cool tile of the shower, gripping his temples in frustration, he was never going to figure out how to deal with this. He would just have to play it off like the lie he had told the scorpion earlier was completely and utterly the truth, and hope to hell Sasori believed him and just left it alone. Then they could go back to normal, Sasori hating him and treating him like shit, while secretly Deidara loved him. God why was life always so complicated!

Sasori looked up from the book he was reading as Deidara walked back into their room, dripping wet and naked, save for a towel wrapped securely around his waist. The older man had to stifle a moan as the blond bent down, grabbing a hairbrush and flopping himself down onto his bed.

Deidara turned facing the wall as he brushed his long hair, pulling it back into a braid. He hated braiding his hair, but it was the only way he could sleep with it when it was wet.Sasori decided it was the perfect time to put his little plan into action.

Getting up silently from his bed and grabbing a small bottle of oil, as he made his way over to Deidara's side of the room, uncapping the bottle and putting a small amount of the oil into his hands as he sat down on the younger mans bed behind him, grabbing his shoulders firmly he began to rub the blonds back.

Deidara's breath hitched in his chest as he felt hands on the exposed flesh of his back, not just any hands, his Danna's.

"Danna? What are you doing, un?"

Deidara asked the older man, keeping his face turned from him to hide the blush that was quickly spreading across his face.

Sasori chuckled hearing discomfort in the blonds voice, pulling the younger man closer to him as he answered.

"I'm making your dreams come true, Brat"

Deidara shuddered as he felt Sasori's hot breath on the nape of his neck, he was growing harder by the second, not to mention he was naked save for the towel. At this rate, Sasori was going to figure it out.

The scorpion's hands worked dilligently, caressing and massaging every inch of the bombers exposed pale back, Sasori had to bite his lip to stop himself from saying something stupid, he didn't want to ruin his revenge, but damn the blonds skin was soft.

Deidara arched backwards into the wonderful sensation of his back being massaged, letting out a small moan.That was it, the plan was being thrown into stage two, Sasori couldn't stand to hear the blond whimper and moan like that, it was driving him insane. Moving his hands from the bombers back, he trailed them softly over his hip bones, smiling when he heard the younger man gasp, brushing the long braid from his way he gently leaned his lips against the pale flesh of the blonds neck, kissing him softly as he began to nip."So brat, you want to tell me what that dream was really about?"

Deidara shivered, Sasori's voice was soft, and silken as he spoke. He had to bite his lip to keep himself from spilling the truth, deciding it was best if he just kept his mouth shut.

Sasori's hands continued to work their way delicately over the pale flesh of the trembling blond, pausing momentarily at his mid-thigh before wrapping around his hard, throbbing member.

The redhead licked seductivly along the shell of the bombers ear, whispering."Or better yet, why don't you show me?"

Deidara gasped as Sasori's hand enveloped him, closing his eyes and screaming inwardly

"_This can't be happening!"_


	3. Finger Lickin' Good

**Dislcaimer:**I do not own Deidara and Sasori, nor do I own Naruto. All this plot are belong to me!

**Warning!:** This story contains Yaoi/Shounen-ai (that's hot MAN on MAN action) If that offends you in any way, thats your own damn problem, use the back button and stfu! If your into it, enjoy love!

**AN:**OMG! Last chapter!! I love lords of Acid, and you should too. This took forever to finish, I apologize for my laziness...I can't help it sometimes.

_Abso-fucking-lutley  
Mind blowing  
Super sexy, So delicious  
_

Finger Lickin' Good

Sasori ripped the towel from Deidara's waist, loosening the sash on his pants he let them slide from his slender hips, as he teasingly ran the tip of his arousal along the bombers entrance.  
"I know what you really want, Deidara"  
He whispered into the blonds ear, leaning down and nipping at his neck.  
"You want me inside you don't you?"

Deidara swallowed hard, nodding his head sheepishly, Sasori continued his ministrations, running his hands along Deidara's hips softly, as he reached around, again gripping the younger mans member, stroking it slowly.

"You want me to make you moan like a whore, pound into you so hard you're begging for more?"

Deidara shuddered, moaning loudly as he nodded again.

Sasori released his grip on Deidara's member, shoving the other man down to the bed harshly, straddling him, as he forcibly ground his hips into the others. The redhead leaned down, claiming the blonds lips in a ferocious kiss, whispering against his lips."Then beg for it"

The bomber moaned loudly, trying with all his might to make his mouth form words, he couldn't believe this was really happening, this had to be just another one of his dreams. There was no way that this was real, he closed his eyes tight, willing himself to wake up, making himself believe that once they were open, he would. He would be in his bed, drenched in sweat, and alone, Sasori sleeping peacefully on the other side of the room. He opened his eyes slowly, expecting Sasori to be gone, but there he was on top of him, naked and aroused, still grinding his erection against the bombers.

Deidara took a shaky breath, moaning his plea to the older man.

"Please..."

Sasori smirked, grinding his hips harder into the blonds as he spoke.

"Please what, Deidara?"

The blond moaned out his response, forcing himself to form words before this lust filled haze consumed him completely.

"Please...Dann.a...Fuck...me..."

The scorpion's lips curled into a malicious grin, as he stopped his motions, placing his fingers in front of the blond's lips.

"Suck, brat, you wouldn't want me tearing that sweet little ass of yours now would you?"

The bomber took the small digits into his mouth hungrily, sucking slowly, almost tantalizingly,rolling his tongue skillfully, making the older man shudder with desire.

Feeling the redhead shiver, the younger man sped up, his heart was racing his mind going blank as he let his lust consume him, letting it become his driving force. He pushed the older man back, his hand making its way to wrap around the redheads cock, pumping him roughly as he continued sucking sensually on his fingers. The tongue from his mouth hand snaking its way around Sasori's arousal as Deidara quickened his pace.

The scorpion couldn't stifle the moan that escaped his lips, snapping himself out of his daze he pushed the younger man off of him, asserting his dominance as he forcibly ripped the fingers from the blonds mouth, positioning them at his entrance and shoving two into him roughly.

Deidara cried out his pain filled moan soon becoming one of pleasure, as the puppet master began making wonderful scissoring motions inside him. He thrust his hips upwards loosing himself completely in the strangely wonderful sensation.  
"Danna...ah...need...you...inside...please" he cried out, pleading with the older man to take him, he wanted this, he needed it. Sasori looked up to meet the younger mans eyes, his cock twitching with need at the sight before him. His cheeks flushed a deep shade of pink, his lips moist and kissable, that long sheet of silken golden hair spread out on the pillows around him like a halo, his cerulean blue eyes teary and lust hazed, it was almost pathetic, yet it made him want the bomber even more. He held all the power in the universe over the blond, if only for this moment in time.

Gently removing his fingers from the blond, he positioned himself hastily at the younger mans entrance, easing in slowly. Deidara couldn't take it anymore, thrusting his hips upwards wildly, forcing the older man to move, to take him hard. Sasori grunted, feeling the tight warmth of Deidara, who at the moment was practically raping himself on him, and quickened his pace, slamming into the younger man as roughly as he could.  
Deidara was in heaven, this was bliss, everything he had dreamed of and more, it was amazing feeling his Danna move inside him, becoming one with every thrust, as he dove deeper and deeper. Getting closer and closer to pushing him over the edge. His body was on fire, pleasure burning deep into the core of his being. Without thinking he tightened his grip on the redheads shoulders, digging his nails into the older man roughly, earning a low growl from the scorpion, who promptly ripped the bombers hands away from himself, flipping the younger man over onto his stomach in one flawless motion. Digging his hands furiously into the soft sheets of the bed, Deidara moaned loudly, biting his pillow hard in a futile attempt to silence himself, his whole body convulsing, and his vision going white as Sasori thrust abusively against that special spot deep inside of him. He wasn't going to be able to take much more of this, the pleasure was almost unbearable, almost painful. His cock weeping, pulsating with the need for release, neglected he couldn't stop himself from reaching and grabbing ahold of it, pumping himself roughly in time with Sasori's thrusts.

The older man watched the bomber intently as he played with himself, Sasori couldn't help the satisfied smile that spread across his lips, he in a matter of minutes had torn away all of the younger mans self control, and he found a sick sort of satisfaction in the god like feeling of power it gave him, and at the moment, he wanted nothing more then to exercise that power. He gripped the blonds hips firmly, pulling out of the younger man completely, before thrusting back in almost agonizingly slow. He lived in this moment to hear the delicious sound of Deidara begging, begging him to fuck him hard, to stop teasing, to tear him to shreds, begging like the whore he was.

He wasn't disappointed.

_"Ah...Dannaaa...please...please...ahhh." _The moaned whisper that escaped the blonds lips was almost inaudible, if the scorpion hadn't been waiting to hear it, he wouldn't have at all. The smile on his lips only widened as he laughed to himself lowly, by the time this was over he would have the blond praying for his touch again. He dug his nails sharply into the younger mans hips as he slammed back into him with an astonishing amount of force, relishing the loud almost painful moan that escaped Deidara's lips, the blond so lost in playing with himself and keeping up with Sasori, he almost didn't realize the older man had released inside of him. with a few more rough jerks he soon followed, his hand mouth licking up the salty substance greedily.

He turned timidly to face Sasori, his arms outstretched, beckoning the scorpion to come back and lay with him. sasori scoffed placing his hand gently on the bombers face, cupping his chin as he leaned close, nibbling the lobe of the younger mans ear he whispered softly.

_"Only in your dreams, Deidara"_

Before turning coyly and making his way back to his own side of the room, smiling darkly when he heard the heartbroken sleepless whimpers of the brat across the room. If he wanted love, he was going to have to beg alot better then that. He was going to enjoy playing this little game with his new favorite toy.

AN: yay! its over!


End file.
